Colors
by bad.friends.bad.touch.trio
Summary: Nico's opinion on everyone's favorite colors. Cue the sarcasm, blushes, and denial. Rated for safety because I'm sooo paranoid. Percabeth, Tratie, implied Connor/Lou Ellen, implied Thalico, Malcolm/Kayla


**Kayla is a real person! I looked her up on Camp HalfBlood Wikia. Also, I know there are many comma errors, so forgive me. And Nico might be a bit OOC, I tried to keep him in character. I used Kayla because I wanted to use a new ship, but there is no information about her. I was thinking about Butch/Lacy. I don't know why, but I think they'd be adorable together. I'm so strange.**

**This is pure, pink, extra-sarcastic cotton candy fluff. Love it, review it, lick it. It tastes like bubble gum!**

**Disclaimer: [insert witty text here to show that I don't own PJO]**

* * *

><p>Everyone has a favorite color. It'd be stupid not to.<p>

Percy's favorite color is gray. Three guesses to why that's it. Really, you'll only need one. He says he just likes the color for a completely random reason and blushes, but c'mon, who is he fooling? We all know it's because of Annabeth's oh-so-pretty eyes. That was sarcasm-learn it.

Annabeth's favorite color is sea green. I swear to Zeus-okay, just kidding there Zeus-those two are going to make me nauseous with all the lovey-dovey crap. Yep, and that's Percy himself over there, sticking his tongue down Annabeth's throat. And I just puked in my mouth, didn't I? Note to self-stay away from Percy and Annabeth in makeout mode. Wait, that's all of their modes. Silly me.

Travis Stoll's real favorite color is forest green, even though he insisted that it was red-"like blood!"-and why did I keep looking at the Demeter cabin? Oh, y'know, because Katie, the girl you've been secretly been in love with since you put chocolate Easter bunnies on her cabin's roof, like, 4 years ago is over there right now? That just might be the reason.

Katie's favorite color is forest green as well, and I applaud her for not picking a color that was related to Travis because I would've gone insane. Go to the Aphrodite cabin with your love problems, not the goth guy. She says that she loves it because it reminds her of plants and Travis will then quickly interrupt our conversation to point out how lovely nature is. Way to be subtle.

Connor Stoll's favorite color is black. Finally, a reasonable and not-insane person! Apparently he uses black camo all the time for stealing stuff, and I have to remember to go with him next time he sneaks out because that just sounds awesome. Plus, I can use more shadow-traveling. One accidental trip into the girls' shower room is evidently enough to be banned from shadow-traveling in camp. Like I'm going to listen.

Lou Ellen's favorite color is black too. She said that she liked it because it represents good fortune, and it's great for spells, like how to turn a person into a dog. As for me, I backed away slowly, turned tail, and ran. She can get super creepy, like Connor. Got to talk to the Aphrodite cabin about those two-aggh, damn it! Percy and Annabeth are getting to me! The world is coming to an end!

Chris's favorite color is red, and no, it is not because (in HIS words, NOT mine) Clarrise looks amazing in red. It's not because the Ares cabin is painted red, nor is it because Clarisse's armor is red camo. It is also not because Ares is the god of war, and red is the color of blood, and he's trying to get on Ares's good side (if he has one) so he'll approve of Chris and Clarrise dating. Nope, it's certainly not that. It's just red.

Malcolm, Annabeth's brother, is the second-in-command of the Athena cabin, although he's pretty much running the place with all the time Annabeth is spending with Percy, and I'm getting way off subject, aren't I? His favorite color is sky-blue. At least he was completely honest and told me outright that it was because Kayla, an Apollo girl, had eyes that exact shade. I'll take his word for it because I'm really hating this love-fest crap. At least Malcolm was honest.

Kayla's, the same Kayla that was mentioned before, favorite color is yellow because of how pretty the sun is and how can I stand to wear black all of the time and don't I get tired of it and oh my gods there's a yellow butterfly over there and I gotta go say hi to Malcolm, bye! At least that's what it sounded like to me, I think I died for a couple seconds from light overload. I'm still partially blind to this hour.

Thalia's favorite color is black. What else would it be? I bet you thought it was pink. I also bet that you thought that she rode ponies and did manicures with her "BFF"s. Don't let her hear you say that-she'll come over and kill you. She listens to heavy metal and wears black and has a lot of kick-ass fighting skills, and what drool? I'm not drooling. She never tells me why that's her favorite color, she just blushed and told me to go die in a hole.

My favorite color is electric blue. It's purely a coincidence that Thalia's eyes are that color. Or that I can't help but notice how she loves to look at storms and her eyes reflect it and will you stop accusing me of drooling? I'm not! Anyway, I like the color, NOT because Thalia's eyes just happen to be that color, but because it's such a beautiful and amazing shade of blue. Shut up, I'm not drooling! Alright, you're going to the Fields of Punishment!


End file.
